


Harmony and Redemption (a starship for murderers)

by AgentOfZion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Why do I even do this, random drabble, watched husbands of river song and this resulted...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfZion/pseuds/AgentOfZion
Summary: River Song runs into the Master when they are both aboard Harmony and Redemption. A conversation about the Doctor and who they really are will ensue





	Harmony and Redemption (a starship for murderers)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 'The Husbands of River Song', and realised that this starship would be an interesting setting...

River pours a drink and sits at a table on her own. She may be a murderer enough to be onboard the starship Harmony and Redemption, but that doesn’t mean she is happy to see anyone that is there.  
The room is full, murderous life forms chatting away happily— or angrily, that happens often as well.  
A voice sounds near her, British accent distinguishable. “May I sit here?”  
River looks up from her diary, looks around the room, and then up at the man. He grins at her.  
“If you must.” She resumes reading her diary and the blonde man sits across from her, leaning back in his chair.  
“So.”  
“What?”  
“Who are you? Species, name— if that’s not impolite for your species, anything else I should know?”  
“River Song. Human. Dangerous, so stop annoying me.” She says without even glancing up.  
“Aren’t we all dangerous? This is a starship for _murderers_. Are you in a suite? Have you killed enough for that?”  
“No.” She closes the book and puts it in her bag, sighing. This man is obviously not going to leave her alone. “What about you? Species, name, other stuff, suite?”  
“Time Lord.” He sees the look on River’s face and raises an eyebrow. He’ll have to enquire about that later. “The Master. And yes, I have a suite. Honestly, they offered up the biggest suite happily.” He grins maniacally and then remembers her reaction to the mention of Time Lords. “You know a Time Lord.”  
“Married to one.”  
“Who?”  
“The Doctor.”  
The Master narrows his eyes. _A friend of the Doctor, here?_ He then starts to chuckle.  
“What are you laughing about?” River growls.  
“A few things. One, I didn’t think the Doctor would marry a human, though it could be expected. Two, what is a friend of the Doctor doing aboard this ship? Besides me of course, I’m the exception to the rule. ”  
“He told me about you. Quite impressive, but I’m a bit fond of Earth.”  
“Too bad.” he grins. “Well, must be going, got stuff to do, worlds to burn, you know, a usual weekend.” They both laugh, and he leaves.

_I must tell the Doctor about this._


End file.
